team_cyber_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Story Mode
Story Mode is the optional PvE where you can play as Augustus Strong, Simon Tal, Lia Mengsk and Bobby Olsen to discover the lore before the Robunial War of Team Cyber Arena. Missions 'Chapter 1: Lord Zurg' 'Objective 1: The Assault' The Assault of Irsonis was the first faceoff in years between the Humans and Zergonians, Lord Zurg commanding the Stardon Fleet is approaching Earth and only a task force of four defenders' combined forces can they stop this invasion threat. This team consisted of Augustus Strong son of Korhal Strong and owner of the Cyber Corporation, Simon Tal a well skilled man in aerial and ground combat, Lia Mengsk, daughter of Cyrus Mengsk the famed owner of the mining Iso Company and Bobby Olsen, a famed engineer in the Science League. With their combined forces they start to assault Commander Vor's base on Irsonis. 'Objective 2: Faceoff with Vor' On the doorstep of Commander Vor, the Crimson Corp faces off with Vor's disposal of Zergonian soldiers, a massive wave swarmed on the team but they were able to defeat every single one of them, and with that take Vor as prisoner. 'Objective 3: Coming of Zurg' With Zurg's lead commander defeated, Crimson Corp was ready to face off with the big man himself on his Star Mothership The Interrogator. The team successfuly faced of with Zurg's traps and finally stopped the Zergonian leader for good. Now the team returns to Earth as war heroes. 'Chapter 2: Battle of Arsona' 'Objective 1: Narcomi Crisis' The Narcomi Hostage Crisis on Arsona was the beginning of the Battle of Arsona between the Crimson Corp, United Earth Federation and the Narcomi Royal Empire. Crimson Corp is docked at a station on Arsona where they are greeted by a Narcomi representative Kahli Siin who guided them through the Narcomi Royal Empire Palace where they meet with Empress Iklha Axandra but the Crimson Corp is taken prisoners after a failed negotiation. Bobby signals Wilson Fenris to inform the United Earth Federation for backup. 'Objective 2: On the Battlefield' With the United Earth Federation landing and sending an escape team to free the Crimson Corp. The battle of Arsona starts with the Crimson Corp taking down the Narcomi Royal Empire. The Narcomi release their secret weapon The Zealon. 'Objective 3: Vengance and Valor' The United Earth Federation tell the Crimson Corp to escort Maxwell Stone from his capture on a Narcomi Ship to join the battle. 'Objective 4: To Tame the Beast' The United Earth Federation and Crimson Corp are ready to take down the Narcomi Royal Empire and it's secret weapon The Zealon. 'Chapter 3: Uprising' 'Objective 1: Core Sector' 'Objective 2: The Raiders' 'Chapter 4: Mystery of the Eternal Mines' 'Objective 1: Meeting with Gorhul' 'Objective 2: Iron Shrines' 'Objective 3: The Abominations' 'Chapter 5: Ambush' 'Objective 1: Lost' 'Objective 2: The Wayback' 'Chapter 6: Slipstream Chase' 'Objective 1: Water Born' 'Objective 2: Underwater Caverns' 'Objective 3: Ogel' 'Chapter 7: Golden Eye' 'Objective 1: Heist' 'Objective 2: King of Thieves' 'Chapter 8: Pirates of San Ju In' 'Objective 1: Prisoners' 'Objective 2: The Pirate Lord' 'Objective 3: Escape Plan' 'Objective 4: Aerial Battle' 'Objective 5: All or Nothing' 'Chapter 9: Tyranus' Comet' 'Objective 1: Prophecy' 'Objective 2: Standing at the End of the World' 'Objective 3: Back to the Past' 'Objective 4: Undoing' 'Chapter 10: Robunial War' 'Objective 1: Robot Riot' 'Objective 2: A City in Danger' 'Objective 3: Call to Arms' 'Objective 4: Robunial Crisis' Notes Category:Game Modes Category:Lore Category:Index